


Spring

by Hino1Hyuga



Series: Demonic Pulse [2]
Category: Black Clover
Genre: A lot of kinky sex, Demon AU, Explicit Sexual Content, First black clover fanfic here, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Not gory this time, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sorry for graphic tags, The Author Regrets Everything, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino1Hyuga/pseuds/Hino1Hyuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asta loves his Master. But must never reveal it because it breaks the law that set humans and superior demons apart and he always aims to please his master.</p><p>Yuno is the ruler of the Four Clover Kingdom and the strongest demon alive. When he notices a change in his pet's behavior, he decided to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>(Basically just a bunch of smut with plot. XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/gifts), [ITONNAAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITONNAAA/gifts).



> No ones heard of this? Well, its really good and I recommend reading it. Just a prologue guys! Not a very long one. XP 
> 
> Kinda rushed in the beginning. I haven't even finished chapter 6 yet and I'm already writing a fanfic. XD

"Ah, Master... May I accompany you while you bathe today?" Asta asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot while lookin down. Yuno looked surprised, never thinking the little human had the audacity to speak such a request.

Yuno stood up and slowly took steps towards him. Asta took a step back, gasping as he realized he just broke one of the rules.

Rule One: Don't back away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta knew it was wrong. But he couldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am back. Sorry for no chapters from this!

"A-ahn... M-Master...." I moaned out, feeling him deep throat me and groaning.

 

 So wrong. Everything was wrong.

 

He should never have asked to bathe with Master Yuno. 

 

Should never have gotten in the tub.

 

Should never have accepted his advances.

 

Should never enjoy the ministrations that his Master was giving him.

 

"Haahn!! Master! Master; I'm cumming!!" I cried out as I shot my load into his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed it. I never had that happen to me. What was it called again...?

 

"Its called a blowjob." Master Yuno said suddenly, making me jump slightly.

 

Oh, right.

 

~~~Timeskip~~~

 

I laid in the slave room going over what had just happened to me. Master Yuno was infamous for playing and toying with one's own emotions. Yet I still fell for him.  

 

I crushed the sheets beneath me in my small, child-like fists. 

 

_'Master Yuno... Please look at me...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that its so short!!! I kinda screwed up didn't I?
> 
> Ooohhhh.... I'm sorry!!!


End file.
